Typical imaging apparatuses, which are for example installable in a vehicle, are configured to use serial communications to communicate with external devices.
For example, such an imaging apparatus includes an imaging unit. The imaging apparatus is configured to transmit image data captured by the imaging unit to external devices via serial communications.
In addition, the imaging apparatus is configured to receive, from external devices via serial communications, control data for controlling the imaging unit, and transmit, to external devices, condition data indicative of the operating parameters of the imaging unit.
International Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013/043661 discloses such an imaging apparatus configured to transmit frames, i.e. frame images, at predetermined intervals, i.e. predetermined vertical blanking intervals. That is, the vertical blanking interval represents a period during which no frames are transmitted from the imaging apparatus to an external device.
In particular, the imaging apparatus is configured to communicate, with an external device, such control data and/or such condition data during at least one of the vertical blanking intervals.